federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Beware the Golden Dragon
Overview = (Volume 0) |next = |arc_primary = The First Blood }} "Beware the Golden Dragon" is the first chapter of the of , written in December 2014 and published on 28 January 2015. It is authored by and proofread by . ;Summary :Three hundred years have passed since the deadly Iconian War of 2412. Three major alliances have formed from the ashes, and a long-lasting peace ensued. Some members of the alliances do not want peace, however. They will go to great lengths to bring about an end to peace. s. The Federation and its allies began to flourish in the years following this deadly war. Soon, three alliances formed; the Eagle Alliance, led by the Federation; the Dragon Alliance, led by the ancient and mysterious Knuckonians, and the Lion Alliance, dominated by the and the Romulan Star Empire. Act I Three years later, in 2699, Starfleet officers Treav and Teatay are training in a simulation of a forest. - References = Characters #Klarrn #Thomas #Sleacherling # #Teatay (impostor) #Treav #Junibell #Howlingmoon Referenced only # #Dukat #Teatay # # Unnamed *Unnamed Dragon Council members }} Starships # Referenced only # # Locations #Knucker #Jupiter #Tokyo Academy Referenced only #Alpha Quadrant #Delta Quadrant #Sera #Gunnison, Colorado # # #Paradise Lost # # # #Kronos #Defera # # }} Other references *Human Dominion *Knuckonian Empire *Lion Alliance *Romulan Star Empire * * *Starfleet *Tal Shiar *Terran Empire *Tholian Assembly *United Federation of Planets Species *Bajoran *Betazoid *Bolian *Borg *Britannian * * * * * * *Hydronian * * *Klingon *Knuckonian *Morph * *Safecinian * * *Species 8472 * * * * *Vulcan * Other *2412 *2499 *2696 *2699 *Iconian War *Lord *New Year's Eve }} - Appendices = Memorable quotes "Ladies and gentlemen, hear now, the suffering of our people at the hands of the Federation. We must act quickly to save our colony. Lord Klarrn, what is the current situation on Draco 1187?" "The nuclear cloud has been stopped, and the medical supplies are dropping in for the colonists." "Thomas of Safecinia, casualty count?" "The casualties are over eight billion dead and several million wounded. Our medical teams are aiding the colonists as fast as they can." "It would seem the Eagle Alliance has launched an attack on us." "How could they? We have no grudge against them!" "It seems they want war – and if it's war they want, it's war they'll get." :— Lord Drakontos, Lord Klarrn, Thomas, the Cyclon leader, the Fairy queen and Lord Sleacherling "All in favor of Sleacherling's proposed war against the Eagles?" (after an almost unanimous "yes" vote) "Then it is war, Sleacherling. You will lead our fleets and armies to the Eagle Alliance's sector and Klarrn, your forces will assist him. The Eagle Alliance has broken the truce by taking innocent lives, and we will repay them with the blood of their own. Long live the Dragons!" :— Lord Drakantos "Sir, the mission was a success. The Dragon Alliance is preparing for war." "Well done, captain. I will inform Empress Sela and Gul Dukat of our success. Soon, the other two alliances will fall, and we will restore order." :— the unidentified Starfleet vessel's captain and Franklin Drake "Beware the Golden Dragon! He is coming to cast flames onto our planets!" :— a female Betazoid Background and trivia }} |-| Read chapter = Navigation Category:Chapters